The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day One: Black Friday
by Gillen1962
Summary: And the Endgame begins: Alexandria has the means, motive and opportunity to deploy the Ice Princesses Formula. Lucky and Anna assemble their counter team. Jason discusses ugly Christmas Sweaters with Jimmy Lee. Hajar questions Soumia's wisdom in choosing Lucky and the Dancer Killer is still on the loose. Good Morning Port Charles, it's getting hot in here


_The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day One: Black Friday_

"It is a balmy 63F outside folks, get out and go do some shopping. I'm Dillon Quartermaine."

"And I'm Lulu Falconeri"

Dillon tipped his hand to Lulu and together they said. "And this is Good Morning Port Charles."

Off stage Hayden Barnes swirled her hand over her head as a sign to the crew that they were up and live. She smiled to herself she had not come back to Port Charles in order to end up the director of News Programming for the Aurora Media Streaming out let, the first Streaming outlet in the nation to attempt a live news broadcast, but she was thoroughly enjoying her new role.

"It is bright sunny and warm, here in Port Charles this Morning" Lulu said into the camera. "While the rest of the country is in the grip of a deep artic chill, Port Charles and Wyoming County is experiencing the warmest Black Friday Temperatures in history, meteorologist Sissy Sawyer will be on later to tell us how high we can expect the temps to go and how long we can count on this good weather to last."

The camera moved over to Dillon who looked somber. "Meanwhile it more serious news, the Port Charles Serial Killer has struck again, shattering the calm of a Thanksgiving Night, the victim this time Jennifer Hutchinson. She survived the attack but remains unconscious and in the ICU unit at General Hospital"

Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer paced the hallway outside of the intensive care unit of General Hospital. They had both been here since their Thanksgiving Dinners had been interrupted by a call from their boss Jordan Ashford. Dr Clark Steinman and Lucky Spencer of the WSB had been the ones to fine the still unconscious Jennifer. Steinman had performed an emergency tracheotomy to get the girl breathing again, but she had been without oxygen for a while, and she had taken a serious blow to the back of her head. Steinman speculated that she had hit her head on the concrete of the pier while struggling with her attacker.

She had yet to regain consciousness.

Chase turned as the nearby elevator dinged and Chief of Detective Jordan Ashford stepped off along with Brooke Bentley, and Scott and Franco Baldwin.

"How is she?" Brooke asked.

"We are waiting for the doctors to come out" Valerie answered the woman.

Brooke sobbed and buried her head in her brother's shoulder. "Poor thing, she just never seems to get a break."

Franco reached over and patted his Aunt's back then asked. "Did she say anything at all before she lost consciousness"

Franco had been acting as a consultant on the serial killer case, leaning a profiling expertise from the point of view of a former killer. It was difficult for him. No one would want to be forced to recall that they were at one point in their lives that kind of monster. Chase would never like Franco, but he did respect the pain he was putting himself through in order to help them.

"No, according to Steinman she was out cold when he got there."

Franco shook his head. "Did he see anything then?"

"A man medium build, black skull cap, dark blue winter coat, black slacks. The guy was running away when Clark got there." Valerie said

"So basically, the same thing that Chase and I and Dad are wearing now, and what about 90% of the men in Port Charles were wearing yesterday, especially since it was colder." Franco said.

"Sti8enman was pretty sure the guy was white." Chase said.

Jordan and Valerie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Franco Chuckled. "I hate to break this to you Detective but nearly all serial killers are white males."

Chase nodded while his partner patted his back. "It's okay, you let your privilege show, it happens."

Chase chuckled as the door of the hospital room opened and his brother Doctor Hamilton Finn and Doctor Lucas Jones stepped out of the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" Brooke blurted out.

Lucas smiled softly. "She is stable."

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked.

"She is still unconscious." Finn replied. "And we want to keep her that way for a little but, there is a little swelling on the brain, and we want that to go down. Best way to do that is through sleep"

"And if sleep does not work?" Brooke asked.

Lucas and Finn looked at each other than at Brooke. Finn said. "We will deal with that if we need to."

Jordan nodded and looked at her watch. "I need to be somewhere else, keep me updated."

Hayden counted down on her fingers as the stage manager counted out loud. "Five, Four, Three, Two and we are back"

"There is a lot going on here in Port Charles as the holiday season heats up" Said Lulu

"Literally" Adlibbed Dillon. "it is now 70 out there my friends."

Lulu smiled and went on. "And we have Sly Eckhart our city planner with us this morning to tell us everything that is in store" She paused as the camera panned and followed Sly onto the set and into the seat to Lulu's right.

"Hi Sly, Happy Thanksgiving" Lulu said smiling then she turned to the camera "Full disclosure for those who do not know, Sly is my cousin"

"And her mother is the mayor" said Dillon

Lulu grinned at their well-rehearsed banter. "And your brother is the former mayor."

"As is your Father" He retorted.

Lulu laughed. "Okay now that we have established our Port Charles roots. Sly, the Mayor's office hosted a Thanksgiving Dinner for the homeless yesterday as a way to kick off the Holiday Campaign of "Port Charles Cares" How did that go?"

"Well" Sly said laughing. "As you know it almost went to the dogs, but we managed to pull it out and feed nearly one hundred of Port Charles' homeless."

"Must that mongrel be everywhere?" Hajar asked as Foster found a corner of the lab and laid down looking up at her with a face that said. "What?"

"He lives here now." Said Soumia with a smile.

"If your boyfriend does not get us a satellite and a power source, then none of us may be living anywhere soon." Hajar said.

"He will" said Soumia confidently

Hajar shook her head and made a coughing noise.

"What?" Asked Soumia

Hajar Garshallah realized that she did not have many real friends. She had a world of people who cultivated her friendship, either because of her family's wealth, or her beauty or her brilliant mind. But those who were truly her friends, who loved her for her and not for what she had were few and far between.

Frankly, Soumia Al-Fayheed was the only one. So, she hesitated, something unusual for her, to answer, but what she needed to say did need to be said.

She shrugged softly "Honey, you have to admit Lucky's track record is spotty at best."

Soumia shook her head. "Over the past five years at the WSB every assignment he has taken has seen its mission objective accomplished and, in most cases, exceeded. He is the fastest agent to rise to an area directorship, in an area vital to the WSB, by the way, since Frisco Jones himself. "

"Yes" Hajar answered. "He has had a streak of luck, but dear, until then he was basically the poster boy for wasted potential."

Soumia had heard all this before, some of it from Lucky himself but she smiled sweetly at her friend as she went on.

"His career with the PCPD was a long series of being upstaged by a hitman who frankly always looks constipated. He had drug problems, financial problems, health problems and marital problems. His last wife was murdered for Lord's sake. Face it Soumia Lucky was anything but lucky."

"And then he met his potential" Soumia said. "Robert offering him a position with the WSB let Lucky find his true calling. He had become a cop almost as a rebellion to his father's tendency towards law breaking, but deep inside Lucky is not built to follow the rules any more than his parents were. Being a spy suits him: He meets his need for adventure, and yet because spy craft is so 'seat of your pants' he gets to set the rules."

Hajar shook her head. "You have such faith in him."

"I am in love with him." Said Soumia. "It is what love is about. "

"Bah"

"You will see someday."

Lucky Spencer had spent most of his life visiting Spoon Island, he was never comfortable here. Something about a Spencer sitting on the couch of the main living room at Wyndemere the seat of Cassadine power in America never felt right to him, even when the island's main occupant had been his brother Nicholas.

He thought for a moment of his brother, the winds and whispers were that Nicholas, long thought dead, had a trick or two up his sleeve. If somehow as they all suspected Nicholas was alive there would be problems between, he and Valentin. Lucky would have to side with his brother. But for now, he needed to put that aside. He needed Valentin, hell the world needed Valentin.

Lucky heard the footsteps come into the room and rose to greet the current Master of Wyndemere. Valentin Cassadine entered with less of a flourish then Nicholas would have but with the same cold determined look on his face that seemed to be a Cassadine family trait.

One step behind him was Molly Cassadine-Lansing and much to Lucky's surprise TJ Ashford.

Valentin held out his hand. "Lucky"

"Valentin" Lucky said with a smile "Molly, TJ, Good to see you all."

"Sit please" Valentin said as he himself sat in the armchair across from the couch that Lucky had been sitting on. Molly sat next to her Uncle; TJ stood just behind her.

"I assume this has something to do with Alexandria?" Valentin said.

Lucky nodded. "We believe that she has or will soon have the Ice Princess formula and the means to launch and use it."

Molly looked aghast and said. "How do we stop her?'

"I am not sure we can, I am still formulating a plan. We have our own version of the formula and are working on a counter agent, but we do not have a power source, a satellite or a suitable location."

"There are only two suitable locations, If I recall" Said Valentin with a thin smile. "So, I assume you are here to ask if you can use Cassadine Island?"

Lucky nodded. "Exactly."

"Fine. With two conditions" Valentin said.

Lucky shrugged he had known he would get nothing out of a Cassadine without conditions. "What?"

"I will coordinate whatever team you send to the Island; you know that I have the WSB training and it is easy enough for Director Jones to reinstate my clearance temporarily."

Lucky smiled. "I was planning on asking you to do that any way. And your clearance will be restored by noon today. What is the second?"

Valentin looked at TJ and smiled. "As you know young Mr. Ashford was recently brutally assaulted by two security officers."

"Yes, I heard. "Lucky said. "TJ I am sorry for that."

"You didn't do it man, but thanks"

Valentin went on. "He is handling the matter through the proper legal channels; however he is the Cassadine Paladin."

"He is?" Lucky said surprised.

"Yes, the first since Stefan."

Lucky nodded.

Valentine continued. "As soon as we defeat Alexandria and TJ's legal actions run their course, I have convinced him to take an eight week leave from his medical studies. I would like you to arrange he be enrolled in the eight-week WSB Boot Camp. This will increase his capabilities and eliminate any such problems in the future."

Lucky chuckled. "Do you have any idea of the hell you are signing up for?" He asked TJ

"It can't be worse than medical school."

Valentin looked at Lucky and both men smirked "Yeah you hang onto that" Lucky said. He turned to Valentin. "Deal. I will let you know when we are ready to scramble a team to the island."

"Do you have any idea how you are going to solve the satellite problem? Or the power source?"

Lucky nodded. "Not really, I have people throwing down a hail Mary pass for the satellite matter, as for the power supply, I just do not know."

"So, we are throwing snowballs off the roof for New Years'" Lulu said grinning at the camera. "And for Christmas itself any surprises?"

Sly nodded. "Several for one the Mayor's Office will be coordinating a city wide progressive caroling event."

"Progressive caroling?" Asked Dillon

"Yes, like a progressive dinner that serves a dish at each participants house, we are going progressive caroling, starting in several key locations around the city we will have carolers out, once they come to your door they will then invite you to join them as they move through town. The groups will meet at Barrington Circle for a giant city-wide sing a long."

Dillon nodded. "Wonderful and after the incident at Barrington Circle last week what a great use for it now."

Jason Morgan sat across from Billy Murray at Kelly's Diner sipping coffee.

"So, it was great to have you at the rally the other night. "Murray said.

Jason nodded. "Thank you. "

Murray looked at him. "You look like there is something on your mind."

Jason was used to being able to gage people, Murray was one of the few he could not get a bead on. Jason despised politics but there was a sincerity in how the man believed in his cause that Jason could understand. There was just nothing in Jason instincts that made Jason think that Billy knew anything about the illegal activity that he suspected the Biker Gang Quantrill's Raiders was involved in. Yet Murray was the gang President, he had to know, didn't he?

"No, I am fine." Jason said. "Though I am wondering why you invited me for coffee."

Billy smiled. The bells on the door of Kelly's rang and an old man on a walker came in.

"This is the reason I wanted to meet you, I can't believe that I am the one doing this, but Jason, this is your Uncle Jimmy Lee."

The old man came slowly over and extended his hand. Jason immediately saw the family resemblance. "Jason, you look so much like your father it brings a tear to my eye. Nice to meet you son" Jimmy Lee said extending his hand.

Jason stood up and shook the man's hand. He had vague memories of Jimmy Lee Holt but if he had ever met the man in person before: those memories were as shattered and scattered as his frontal lobes. "Good to meet you sir, I have heard a lot about you."

"And I have followed you intently, kind of proud of what a bad ass my nephew had become, all I recall of you is really bad Christmas sweaters."

Jason shook his head, why did everyone recall that? How bad were they?

Sonny Corinthos sat at his kitchen table reading the paper. He paid particular attention to an article on the attack the night before on Jennifer Hutchinson, she was the first of the alleged serial killers' victims to survive the attack, but there was no word if she had given a description of her attacker.

His daughter Kristina and wife Carly entered the room. Sonny was pleased with how close they were becoming; they had always gotten along but now as they both worked on Charlie Holt's campaign they were like birds of a feather.

"I am going with Don to knock on doors tomorrow morning" Kristina said to Carly as she kissed her father good morning.

"Sonny, do you think that we could host a fund raiser?" Carly asked.

Sonny shrugged. He hated to say no the chances of Holt winning were high and having the Governor who owed him a favor could be more than helpful. The Ghost of Karen Wexler walked over and picked up a piece of Sonny's toast and said. "Do you really thing anyone will show up?"

Sonny mimicked her words back to Carly. "Do you really think that anyone will show up?"

"Yes, Sonny I do."

"You do know that Michael is throwing ELQ behind Roy ward?" He asked.

"Michael is politically naïve and is being led around by Ned and Maxie." Kristina snapped.

"I have never known Michael to be naive about anything" Sonny said.

Carly shook her head. "He seems to be getting involved deeper and deeper with Maxie, I want to talk to him about it but yesterday did not seem to be the day to do it, it had been so long since we were together as a family."

Sonny nodded. "Carly, we talked about letting Michael make his own decisions."

"I know Sonny, which is why I am not going to push him on this Holt thing, even though Krissy is right, and this support of Ward is all Ned and Maxie. I am concerned if he gets involved with Maxie, Peter August is Fasions son, he could be dangerous."

"If Michael feels that he and Maxie are in danger, he will come to us, or Jason or even Mac. Trust him." Sonny said.

Carly shook her head she did not agree but she did not want the fight instead she said, "So fundraiser?"

"Please Daddy?" Kristina added.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Karen just shook her head and vanished.

"Thanks, Sly" Dillon said as the City Planner exited from the set. "Next up Chief Jordan Ashford of the PCPD joins us to discuss how to keep your children safe from on-line predators during this holiday season"

Lulu smiled. "But first let's check in with Sissy again, as I understand we are up another two degrees out there as this beautiful morning in Port Charles continues."

Peter August looked at himself in the mirror. He was back in a suite at the Metro Court. He and Maxie were ending, there would be no big bang or blow up, but it was clear to both of them that they were drifting from each other.

He picked up his phone and looked at the latest picture Jess had sent him. She was stunning. They were meeting for the first time on Monday, and he could not wait.

Jaspar Jacks took the mug of coffee from Ethan Lovett's hand and said. "Thanks. "

"No problem, I think we should do a free for free" Ethan said with a smile.

Jax laughed. "Yeah I can do Coffee on the house at the Metro Court for you, single malt scotch on the cuff here for me."

Ethan raised his eye brows and smiled. "Wow, you really are a corporate shark."

Jax smiled. The door to the main dining area opened and Tom Hardy stepped in.

"Why are you here?" Jax snapped.

Tom put up his hands. "Jax, I know that we don't know each other well, but I'm a friend."

"If you are a friend Hardy why are you hanging around Terry's ex? And helping her and that crazy family with its lawsuit against her?" Ethan asked.

Tom shook his head. "This lawsuit is proceeding, doesn't matter if any of the three of us like it, it is going forward. Dr. Cressman and Mitch Williams are going to insist on a psychological examination of Dr. Randolph. Would you rather I do it, from the stand point that she is not mentally ill, or would you rather they pick another examiner who may not be as sympathetic."

Terry emerged from the back of the restaurant, a cup of hot tea in her hand. "I would rather you or someone convince Carol that this is pointless."

She came over and stood next to Jax. Tom smiled weakly. "I understand that Terry, I really do, and I would love to convince Carol that she is wrong, but she is insisting."

Terry shook her head. "Fine. When?"

"You do not have to do this." Jax said. "You can fight in court, claim that there is no bases for a mental health examination."

"I could but I would lose, isn't that right Tom?"

Dr. Hardy shook his head sadly. "Yes."

Terry nodded. "I am going to waive HIPA and have either Diane or Alexis present."

Tom Nodded. "That is fine, and I would suggest that you also get evaluated by a doctor that you pick."

"Any suggestions?"

"Neil Byrne, he is not affiliated with either GH or Mercy and he has extensive experience in cult conversion therapy. If you get him on the stand Diane and Alexis will be able to draw out from him the differences between Cult Conversion and the conversion therapy that Carol conducts."

Terry nodded. "Do you think that conversion therapy works Dr. Hardy?"

"No."

"And do you believe that Transgender Humans are mentally ill?"

"That is complicated. I think all humans have some mental illness and that in some cases transgender tendencies are a manifestation of another illness, but not in all cases."

"And in Terry's case?" asked Ethan.

"That is what the exam is for." Tom Answered.

Josslyn Jacks almost forgot to take her black wig off before opening her bed room door and heading downstairs and then to her Mother's modeling agency in Sonyea for a shoot for the face of deception. She laughed she really was the face of deception now. Lying to her parents, and to Henry. She smiled they would meet for the first time on Monday. She could not wait. She had not seen his face yet. But she was sure that he was amazing.

Hayden checked the clock. The segment with Jordan had run over by nearly two minutes, she was going to need to cut something. Lulu had worked pretty hard on the baby's first Christmas segment, but they had three weeks to wedge that back in somewhere. She reached across and erased it from the board, as she did her assistant producer noticed, nodded and sent the information to Lulu and Dillon's tablets. Hayden saw the slight waiver in Lulu's face but to her credit she recovered nicely.

"Up next we have finance and economics reporter Danny Hallman, live at Wyndhams as a very warm Black Friday is in full swing here in Port Charles. Danny how does our economic outlook look?"

"Believe me Uncle Drew we have been trying to shut that satellite down, there just does not seem to be anything to override the codes that were written into it, Serena you know we gave the US Army access to everything" Michael Quartermaine said to his Uncle Drew Cain and Drew's girlfriend Captain Serena Baldwin US Army JAG.

"I know Michael. But what we are here for is to propose something else. Lucky asked me if I would run this idea passed you."

"Why you?"

"In the long run, this will be a family matter" Drew said. "Let's start with we no longer want the satellite shut down."

"You don't?" Michael asked.

"The working theory that has more science then my head can handle" Said Drew "Is that we want to seize control of part of the satellite's computer system. So that The WSB can control a portion of the operating system, even if Alexandria retains control over the main body of the system. This would allow the WSB to use the satellite for counter measures, if Alexandria decides to use the Ice Princesses formula."

"And you can do this?" Michael asked.

"Not me" Drew said with a laugh.

"The Army has some one in mind, she is a dual computer engineering and computer science major from MIT, she worked on the recent Mars launch and pretty much wrote the entire code for the counter shield project, which basically you are not supposed to know about" Serena said smiling.

"So better than Spinelli?" Michael said laughing

"Spinelli is Milli Vinilli, this girl is Bach." Drew said.

"Okay bring her in I will open up every ELQ resource to her. What is her name?"

"Faith Gatlin." Serena said.

Michael shrugged. "You said family business, how is she family?"

"She is Jimmy Lee Holt's granddaughter, Charlie Holt's niece." Drew said.

"You are asking me to open up the entire ELQ operating system to a Holt? Michael asked.

Drew shrugged. "Yeah we are."

"And we are up to 73 out there Ladies and Gentlemen get out there now, before someone reminds us that Winter is Coming." Dillon Said.

"In just three weeks" laughed Lulu.

Anna Devane and Annie Donnelly sat behind a glass panel speaking to Dr. Bobby Chandler.

"Scott? Little Scotty, how is the little Imp?" Chandler asked.

Anna had just conveyed Scotty's theory that Chandler was his long-lost stepbrother, and apparently this was Chandler's way of confirming that.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not so little anymore, but yeah still a bit of an imp. So, I take it you would like to see him?"

"Yes" Chandler clapped his hands. "Yes, oh please yes. And Lee?"

Anna smiled sadly. "I am sorry, your stepfather passed away a few years ago. "She paused. "He was a great man, he ended up as Mayor of Port Charles, helped me to redeem myself from some terrible mistakes and helped get me a job with the PCPD for a while, he was my friend, I miss him."

"Poor Scotty. Did he get married? Does he have kids?"

Annie laughed "Married a few times, but we will let him tell you about that, two children, one a world-famous artist and the other an Attorney with the US Army, Scott became a lawyer himself, like Lee."

"Wow. When can I see him?"

Anna smiled. "It will take a week to ten days to get him the clearance, but I am already working on it"

"Thank you." Chandler said. Then he glanced to his right at a computer screen. "Hmm that is odd."

He typed some numbers on an ancient keyboard and then turned and said. "Agents is it unseasonable warm above ground?"

"Yes" Annie answered. "Why?"

"I run several weather simulations trying to help as best as I can late at night with the plants and trees above us. This pattern looks to be holding in a very confined area, that is highly unlikely."

"Meaning?" Anna asked.

"Well we are less then forty miles from Buffalo, it is 74 outside here and Sunny, it's snowing over in Buffalo."

Cameron Webber leaned against the counter at Kelly's Diner and said to Nisida. "So, when do you get out of here today? I'm off from school and it is amazing outside."

Nisida half heard him she was concentrating on Jason and the two men he was speaking to. Jason's sudden support for Charlie Holt and his band of crazy followers upset her greatly. She always kept a distance from Jason because of his connection to Sonny, but Rovena loved him and Nisida loved Rovena so to see him so openly supporting a man she considered a racist was puzzling to her.

Cameron touched her hand. "Hey earth to Nisi? You all right?"

She shook her head then smiled at Cam. He really was cute, she thought, she wondered when she had become the kind of girl who thought that 'boys were cute" and got all dreamy eyed over one. She kind of liked being that way though she had to admit.

"Sorry distracted."

"Thinking about your meeting with Grandpa Scott?"

Nisida laughed. "Oh, now you sound like Aidan, Grandpa Scott?"

"I'm trying it out. Seeing how it rolls off the tongue." Cameron said with a smile. "So how is that going?"

"Good, he says it will be done in time."

"You sound unsure?" Cameron replied.

"I only have six weeks left."

She was about to add something when the bells on the door rang and the tall thin man who had followed Carly onto the plane in New York weeks before entered. "Excuse me" He said approaching the counter. "I know this is kind of rude to ask one restaurant about another but how do I get to Charlie's?"

Nisida smiled. "They are not open for Breakfast, but if you insist on standing out in front of place that is closed for another two hours, head on out to your right, go down three blocks, turn left and Charlies' is in the middle of the block on the left hand side." She paused "But we have better coffee and they don't even have Baklava."

The man smiled. "You should be in sales young lady, that is a great pitch. Two hours you say?"

Nisida looked over at the clock that had hung at the back of Kelly's since 1976 and said. "One hour fifty-three minutes."

The man smiled "Okay then coffee and some Baklava." The man looked over to the table where Jason, Billy Murray and Jimmy Lee Holt sat speaking and nodded wisely.

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio greeted Jordan Ashford as she walked into the PCPD headquarters. "Jordan, how did the interview go?"

"Pretty Standard, I side stepped a lot of the serial killer questions."

Mac nodded. "Good, though we are going to need to announce something. Our time frame is even shorter now, we have just eleven days before he will strike again."

A tall thin black woman came into the Police Station and stopped at the front desk.

Jordan nodded. "I know, Valerie is supposed to give me an update on what she finds when she gets back from the Hospital."

"She is coming back?" Mac asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't she?" Jordan asked.

Mac shook his head. "We have a bit of the 'blue flu" going on around here, officers calling out sick to show their support for the security officers in the TJ matter."

"Wonderful" snapped Jordan. Then she calmed down. "Well Valerie will not call out neither will Chase."

"Good" Said the Black Woman approaching them. "If the Dancer killer is here in Port Charles, then you are going to need all the help you can get."

Mac looked at her and said. "The Dancer killer? "

"That is what we called your serial killer when he was in New York, one of his victims, like your latest did not die immediately, she never could give us a description but she did managed to tell our Detective that the man asked her "if she wanted to dance". That was all she managed to tell us before she died in my guys arms."

"And you are?" Jordan asked.

The woman took out her wallet and showed Mac and Jordan her badge. "Special Agent Marcia Chambers, FBI. Gather your team Commissioner we need to talk."

Fatima Quartermaine stepped out on the patio of the Malkooth Embassy. She reached up and undid her Hijab. She raised her arms and let the sunshine wash over her.

She stood for a long minute watching the sky. Then turned and said. "You might as well come out here Mother, lurking is just too gothic."

Alexandria stepped out on the patio next to her daughter. "You have your hijab off? Alistair and the guards are all here today."

Fatima shrugged. "Does Sage wear a veil? She was not a Muslim, was she?"

Alexandria sighed. "I know you are not in the mood to believe me, but honestly I knew you were from Port Charles I had no idea you were Sage Alcazar. Or even who she was."

"Still you lied to me about my parents. Why?"

"Because Helena told me to" Alexandria said.

Fatima laughed. "And I am supposed to believe that the great and powerful Alexandria Quartermaine just did what she was told?"

"You did not know Helena Cassadine, dear."

"No. Apparently I really did not know anyone, including you, mother."

"You should know that I love you." Alexandria said.

Alexandria's phone buzzed. She took it out and read the message.

"I am going to the Quartermaine's" Fatima said. "I…I may stay there for a while if they will have me."

Alexandria began to object but she was a wise woman, she knew if she held to tightly at the moment then she would lose the girl forever. And for the lies that Alexandria had told her in life, telling Fatima that she loved her was absolutely true. More than anything, perhaps even more than power Alexandria loved her daughter.

"Go if you must." Alexandria said. "But there are things going on darling, and if I give you leave to go, please promise me that when I say, you must leave Port Charles, you will?"

"What is going on?" Fatima asked. Then realized she would never get a straight answer. She looked into her Mother's eyes and said. "Fine."

She walked off the patio, then turned back and grabbed her hijab, she looked at it, then put it on and left.

Alexandria took a deep breath, then walked over the table where her laptop sat. The screen blinked on.

"So" She said.

Drew and Serena were in the elevator leaving ELQ when her phone rang. "Yes, Hi Livvie what is up?"

Drew saw the look on Serena's face and mouthed "What?"

She held her hand up. "And is Basil okay? Good. No Sit tight, let him work with Frisco and Colonel Blake. I will keep you posted on this end. You stay in the castle do you hear me. Stay put. I love you."

Serena hung up. "What?" repeated Drew.

"Mercenaries apparently sent by Alexandria Quartermaine have ceased her nuclear facilities in Malkooth, they have cut power to the entire country, the blackout will end up spreading across the Balkans in a matter of hours. "

"Is Livvie Okay?"

Serena shrugged. "She says yes, but the me fired on Basil and the Malkooth Army when they approached."

"Couldn't they seize the facility?"

"The commander of the mercenaries made it clear that they will trigger a meltdown if the forces attempt to storm the plant. They assured, Basil, that they will be returned to power output in a few days."

Drew shook his head. "This is not good. "

"Not at all."

Soumia smiled and walked over to hug Lucky as he came down the stairs into the lab. "How was the meeting with Valentin?"

"Fine." Lucky said. "We are all set with him, if Alexandria triggers the Ice Princess, we can stage from Cassadine Island. And if Drew and Serena were successful with Michael, as I am sure they will be we have almost everything we need."

"Except a power source" said Hajar without looking up from her computer. "Without which the rest is pointless." She paused then moved her mouse around her computer screen. "Hey look at this"

Hajar spun her chair as she projected what had been on her laptop to the large screen in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Lucky asked as he looked at what appeared to be a map of upstate New York

"An extreme high-pressure zone above Port Charles" Soumia said.

"Well that explains the warm weather" Lucky said.

"No darling it does not." Soumia said concerned.

"So, we are a go?" Alexandria repeated.

"Yes." The mysterious Doctor on the other end said. "And are bargain stands."

"You are entirely too one note Doctor, but yes, our bargain stands. I am leaving immediately to join you."

"Your President was none too pleased."

Alexandria laughed. "No, dear Basil has already contacted me and recalled me. Which is exactly as I wished. No government agency or WSB agent can stop me from leaving to report back, as a diplomate I have to respond immediately to a summons from the leader of my nation. DeLescotre is always so easy to manipulate."

"Our best estimates are that the city has seven days."

Hajar clicked on her computer. She cursed in Arabic.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Lucky said.

"Soumia, look at this" Hajar said showing her friend some calculations.

"Damn" Said Soumia

"Enough tell me" Lucky said.

"Alexandria, well whoever her scientist team is, has managed to reverse the Ice Princess formula, and she is deploying it even as we speak."

"It's far from cold outside" Lucky said.

"Which is why Soumia said REVERSED, Lucky" Hajar snapped. "Alexandria is not going to freeze your city; she is going to burn it."

Alexandria smiled. "When will it be uninhabitable?"

"Day Six, maybe some hearty souls will last till early day seven, but the effect by then will be exponential. Gas Tanks will explode from the heat and pressure, buildings will begin to spontaneously combust, plants will burst into flames and die. " The man paused. "They will order an evacuation of the city. Very few people are likely to die."

"I am not a murderer, Doctor, I am displaying power, not cruelty. "Alexandria said. "Now of course, I will be making some demands on those in the city who are Spencer, Cassadine, Quartermaine and Scorpios, but that is a small sacrifice to the world's newest most powerful woman."

The man said nothing for a moment then said. "Do you consider Anna to be a Scorpio?"

Alexandria laughed. "Aren't you lucky that Dr. Scorpio-Drake no longer resides in Port Charles, it is her expertise you will need to restore your daughter after all these years."

"You did not answer my question." Snapped the Doctor.

Alexandria shook her head. "I consider Anna Devane to be a threat to my mission, which is why I have Mr. Putman to distract her, and to kidnap her and bring her to you when the time comes."

"So, she is not a Scorpio as far as you are concerned."

"Please do not be obtuse Doctor, clearly to me she is a Devane and to you she is a Hayward, isn't that right David?"

"It's 79 degrees outside people of Port Charles." Dillon said grinning. "Go enjoy. I'm Dillon Quartermaine."

"And I'm Lulu Falconeri" Lulu said with a smile.

"You' all Have a Good Morning Port Charles!" The pair said.


End file.
